


freezing cold

by shihato



Category: Planetary Moe (Webcomic)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Character Study, Gen, More angst, Red Giant! Sol, this is just me being biased to neptune hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihato/pseuds/shihato
Summary: he  doesn't  know  if  it's  the  frostbite  finally  reaching  him,  or  if  it's  the  lingering  cold  of  everyone  left's  feelings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	freezing cold

**Author's Note:**

> i was awake at 1 am, barely, looking at pictures of planetary moe on tumblr until i thought, 'hey, why don't i make a fic again?' so yeah that's it 
> 
> i love neptune. he's a good boy.
> 
> okay enjoy this shitty fic i made half awake

neptune was never burdened by the constant cold of his habitat. it's a known fact by everyone, just like how uranus was also never bothered by such temperatures.  
yet, now, it seemed so cold. colder than ever before. this may aswell be the first time he's ever experienced such an overwhelming chill in his spine; and if he was speaking from the bottom of what his heart could offer, it hurt. more than he could take.

he doesn't know if it's the frostbite finally reaching him, or if it's the lingering cold of everyone left's feelings.

perhaps it was both; neptune didn't know for sure.

perhaps it is also because of this that uranus has become even more glued to his side, especially when they face.. him — the man who created this nightmare.. atleast, that's how some say.

sol is a good man, that of virtue; neptune can tell as much, but he wouldn't say so. he never would. maybe that's another reason why he wallowed even more with sadness.

he had so many unspoken words, so many things left to say to they who he sometimes sympathized with —

but now they're gone.

neptune doesn't know if he should blame sol for it. uranus doesn't know either; he simply tries to keep neptune away in case something happens to him near sol. the first time uranus did this after the passing of their comrades, neptune  
had seen the eyes of the now red giant when they left him. sadness, disappointment .. more emotions swirled around for sure in those restless eyes of the star, but there was silent understanding between him and the ice giant who took him away. this made neptune's resolve thin, and he doesn't know what to think of anymore concerning this situation.

his thoughts piled and piled, leaving a mountain; he became restless aswell. the death of his colleagues ( should he really call them as such? ) wasn't the only thing he was stressing about — of course it wasn't — and it became even more overwhelming for him. but he wouldn't dare speak or complain of it; he was sure that the others had problems of their own as well.

there were so many things they could've all done together, even if it was some dumb contest, even if it was just some pointless bickering among them — if only it hadn't happened, if only these cycles didn't exist.

yet, though shaken up aswell, the universe insists that destruction comes before creation.

that is also the case for the newfound beauty of these rings around his form veiled with grief and the suffocating cold.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. that's a reference to triton.
> 
> i'll probably get more content for pm soon! how about a mars version of this :))


End file.
